In the past there have been numerous types of toothbrushes and accessories designed to hold the toothbrush when not in use. This invention generally is of such a toothbrush and accessory which is improved as is set forth more fully hereinafter and which is composed of a toothbrush with an insert in the handle portion which corresponds to an accessory which is attachable to a fixed surface. The attachment accessory has two confronting surfaces, one which is for fixed confrontation to a fixed surface and a second surface which is designed for confrontment with the handle portion of the toothbrush such that the toothbrush may be releasably attached to said surface of the attachment accessory.
In the preferred embodiment, the device is designed to hang on a vertical wall such that the brush portion confronts the wall without touching said wall when it is attached to the attachment accessory. The center of gravity is designed in the toothbrush to be between the insert in the handle portion and the brush portion such that when the toothbrush is attached to the attachment accessory, the natural proclivity of the device will be for the brush portion to face downward beneath the insert. In this manner, the toothbrush is allowed to dry when not in use and to be kept from touching external surfaces which might cause bacteria to develop on the brush portion.
A further development in the applicant's device has been the rounding of the tips of the bristles in order to reduce damage to the gums and to prevent scratching of the enamel of the teeth when in use. This contrasts to the tips of the bristles in the prior art which were not specially designed an resulted in some damage in the mouth.